The Proof Of A Heart
by Wammy House Dreamer
Summary: When three friends loose there world and are taken in by the reborn Organization 13 they come to think of them as family and will do anything for them. That includs fighting with Sora about them having hearts. Better sumary inside read and get cookie! beg
1. Chapter 1

Ok I know I'm a noob righter and all but if you read I'll give you a cookie!

Summary: When three friends' world is destroyed by the heartless they are taken in by the nobodies, that are back from the dead. They live peacefully with the Nobodies and are very happy but when Sora and his friends learn that the nobodies are back they come to destroy them again. The only difference this time is that they have the three friends standing in there way. The three will do anything to prove that the nobodies have hearts and deserve to be aloud to live.

Pairings: Demyx X OC, Namine X OC, Zexion X OC X Lexaeus (conflict and you get to pick who gets her!), and Others (?)

**The Proof OF A Heart**

**Chapter 1: I'll protect you even if the world vanishes **

Anna wandered around her garden aimlessly. She was trying to be patient and wait for Erin and Corin to come home, but the silence was driving her crazy! She hated being alone and Erin and Corin were the only people that lived with her, or around her for that matter. She had never even saw anyone else besides them.

Erin and Corin had both lived with her for as long as she could remember. Erin was her big brother so most people would think that was normal; not that there really was anyone around to tell them what was weird and what wasn't. Corin was a young boy that Erin said came when she was to young to remember.

The boys went out and got things like fish and wood a lot, but usually Anna went with them. She only stayed back at the house today because she had been sick for the most part of the weak.

"Oh I'm so lonely without the boys here Lainy?" Anna asked her little kitten who walked behind her.

Lainy looked up at her for a few minutes before catching site of a few birds and running off.

"Lainy, don't go to far! It looks like there's going to be a storm soon!" Anna yelled catching site of storm clouds coming their way.

Lainy meowed back at Anna then ran off.

"How do I know that I'm going to have to go find her when the storm comes? Oh well, I'll just have; one of the boys go get her." Anna said to herself.

"Anna, we're home!" Erin's voice called.

"Speak of the devils…" Anna said walking towards the boys that were putting way supplies.

"The storm comin on looks like a whooper! Good thing we got pleny o' supplies fo' de time we'll be stuck in de house." Corin said causing Anna to laugh.

Corin had always had a bit of an accent but after living with them for some time he had learned to talk without it, but sometimes it still snuck out.

"Oh it happened again didn't it?" Corin asked blushing slightly.

"Yeah but it's ok. We don't judge you by how silly you talk." Erin teased.

"Ok I need one of you boys to go get Lainy. She ran off and I don't want her stuck in the storm. She's still a baby after all." Anna explained.

"I'll do it!" Erin volunteered running off, after Anna told him which way she had gone.

"Be careful!" Anna called after him.

"This storm's gonna be a bad one for sure! I aint seen clouds like that ever before in me life." Corin said looking at the sky.

"Yeah, I hope Erin finds Lainy soon." Anna replied worried.

"I'm sure they'll be back soon." Corin assured.

They didn't come back soon and the storm soon reached them. It was a monstrous storm and it didn't take Corin and Anna long to decide that they had to got out and search for Erin and Lainy.

After an hour of searching they found them taking shelter in a cave down by the lake.

"Is Lainy ok?" Anna asked running over and picking up Lainy.

"Yeah worry about the cat and totally ignore your only brother." Erin said bitterly causing Corin to laugh.

"Hey fellas, what are those little buggers?" Corin asked as shadow heartless began to swarm around them.

"I don't know, but I'm pretty sure that they aren't friendly!" Erin replied grabbing Anna's arm and running to the back of the cave with Corin close behind.

"It's a dead end!" Anna exclaimed in a fearful voice when they stopped at a wall of pure rock.

Erin pulled his brown hair, which had fallen out of the hair band it was in, out of his face as he tried to think of a plan.

"THE GROUNDS BREAKING!!" Corin yelled as his crystal blue eyes widened in fear.

They didn't have the time to even think about this before they fell through the ground, each boy grabbed one of Anna's arms as she held Lainy close. Together they fell into darkness.

Ok I hope you like. I give a cookie to all who read! Please review, and if it's gonna be a flame make sure it's more helping then hurting! Once I get some reviews I'll let out chapter 2!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two: The end of one life or the beginning of another**

Anna was the first to awaken from her state of unconsciousness. On her right Erin held onto her protectively, and Corin was doing the same on the left. Anna couldn't help but smile at the fact that even when they were asleep they fussed over her far to much.

Anna then looked down at her arms and nearly screamed loud enough for the entire world to hear at the sight that met her. Where her little, orange, kitten once laid was now a little girl, a few years younger than herself but still little, with orange hair, cat ears, and a cat tail. The girl was in a yellow dress and was barefoot.

"L-Lainy? Is that you Lainy?" Anna whispered shaking the little girl gently.

"Yeah, of cores it's me mama." Lainy replied sleepily.

Anna looked at Lainy surprised for a few moments but snapped out of it when she felt both boys waking next to her.

"Good morning." she greeted sitting up and smiling at the boys.

"What happened? Where are we? Who is that?" Erin asked sitting up and catching site of Lainy sitting on Anna's lap.

"What is that I a better question!" Corin added but regretted it when tears started forming in Lainy's eyes.

"This is Lainy and I think she is some mix between a kitten and a human. It must have happened when we fell through the ground, and be nice! She's sensitive!" Anna replied hugging Lainy.

"I'm sorry Lainy. I didn't mean it!" Corin apologized holding out his arms for a hug.

Lainy hesitated for a moment before she jumped out of Anna's lap and hugged Corin.

"Ok then, where are we? I remember those weird animals and then falling. Everything after that is a blur…" Erin explained sounding very annoyed.

Unlike Anna and Corin who didn't care and just let things go, Erin had to understand everything that was going on around him. He had always that way and always would be, so this hole situation made him very unhappy!

"You're in the World That Never Was." A deep voice replied from behind them.

All four kids turned around and saw a man with golden eyes and long, blue hair. He was wearing a black cloche, pants and boots.

"Who are you?!" Erin asked moving in front of the three younger teens protectively.

"My name is Siax, number seven of organization XIII," The man now known as Siax explained, "and if it is true that you made it here with your hearts still intact then I believe my superior would wish to speak with you."

With that Siax summoned a portal of darkness and walked through.

The four friends were very confused, but knowing that they didn't really have any other choice they followed the strange man through the portal.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Meeting with Xemnas**

They portal lead them to an odd castle. All the walls were grayish blue and they seemed to go on forever. 

Saix had left them a few minuets ago and gone into an office. He said something about informing someone called superior about their presence. 

"Well…This is definitely odd." Corin said ending the silence.

"Yeah! Nothing has been normal since those creatures attacked!" Anna agreed.

"There is definitely a story to this and we are missing many of the pages." Erin said.

"Erin would you stop trying to sound smart! You are just as clueless as we are!" Anna said causing Corin to laugh. 

Erin mearly stuck his tung out at them and laughed.

Saix walked out of the office not long after.

"The superior will see you now." Saix said

They walked into the office and sat down. On the other side of the dest Sat Xemnas, number one of organization XIII. 

"Wellcome to the world that never was. I hope that Saix didn't intemidate you all to much. Now, please explaine to me how you came to be in the world that never was." Xemnas said

Erin let out a sigh and then spent the next half of an hour explaining everything. The storm, the creatures (that Xemnas called heartless), the world falling apart and even Lainy's change in shape.

"Very interesting. How you managed to make it here without loosing your hearts to the heartless or even a ship will need to be looked into further. 

"You are all now out honored guest. Stay as long as you like. Saix will show you to your rooms." Xemnas said and as if on cue, Saix walked into the room and lead them out. 

"What do you guys think?" Anna asked.

"I don't know. They seem nice enough, but I still can't be sure." Erin replied.

"Hey they are giving us, intruders, a place to stay. Lets give them the benefit of the doubt." Corin said.

Lainy had fallen asleep during their talk with Xemnas and was now riding on Corin's back. 

Saix lead them to their own rooms and they headed to bed.

'_no matter what happens now…this is our new start…' _Anna thought as she fell asleep. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Anna

On there first morning living in the world that never was Anna decided to seek out a garden, but after meeting the man that the garden belonged to, she decided that flowers weren't worth it, so she, being to hopeless nerd she was, decided that the library would be the next thing that she would seek out. There weren't very many books on there home world and she was very exited to be able to read some knew stuff.

"Wow…" was all Anna could say when she came across the organization's rather huge library.

Anna quickly got to work grabbing all the books that seemed interesting. Anna soon found herself carrying a pile of books larger than herself.

"Maybe Erin was right when he said that I need to learn some self control." Anna giggled as she walked.

After turning a quick corner she ended up running into someone. She fell right on her rump wile all the books fell right on her.

"That hurt…Oh! I'm so sorry!" Anna said quickly looking up at who she had ran into. She could have screamed when she saw the mounten of a man known as Lexaeus for the first time. That or faint.

"Are you alright?" Lexaeus asked getting down on a knee so he was semi close to her level.

Anna's eyes had grown to the size of dinner plates and Lexaeus had to repeat to question a few times to snap Anna back into reality.

"Y-yeah I'm fine. Just bit off a little more than I could chew I guess." Anna said starting to restack the books, but Lexaeus beet her to it and being the gentleman he is picked up the books for her.

"The pile is to big for you and you mite run into a easily angered member if you try to carry them back to your room so I'll do it for you." Lexaeus said.

"Easily angered members? Like the bottle of sunshine that looks like he was raised by surfs?" Anna asked referring to Saix and his blue hair.

At her comment Lexaeus began to laugh.

They talked all the way back to Anna's room and latter on that day Lexaeus even introduced her to is friend Zexion. Anna's first day in the organization was definitely a very fun and good day.

-Anna #14 The Serenity Angel


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Lainy 

Lainy's first day was spent looking for a friend. She spent the entire morning looking, going from room one to room thirteen. 

Room one belonged to Xemnas. Lainy tried to make friends with him but all Xemnas did was talk, and talk, and talk about Kingdom Hearts and how it was going to return there hearts. He probably kept talking, even after a very confused Lainy left the room. 

The second room belonged to Xigbar. He was an ok guy overall, if not a little scary in appearance, but he talked like a man five times younger than him, and just screamed trouble, so Lainy left.

The next room belonged to a man named Xaldin. She only got to say a few words to him before he walked off saying something about it being his turn to cook.

The next three rooms were empty and there was nothing the this or any other world that could get Lainy to go down to the lab!

Saix chased her out of the next room. 

The next room belonged to a guy named Axel. There was also a boy named Roxas in the room. They were nice enough but after an hour they got her yelled at by Xemnas, so she decided not to play with them anymore.

The ninth room was empty but the inhabitant was found in the tenth room. The man's name was Demyx and the one that lived in the tenth room was Luxord. They were both very cute young men and were both very nice but after playing with them for half an hour Lainy was broke.

She refused to speak about what happened in the next two rooms and since she had already seen Roxas she didn't even have to go in the thirteenth. 

Lainy walked around pouting. All that walking and not even one friend to play with. She was just about to give up when she noticed another room. Lainy walked in an saw a girl in a white dress with blond hair. She was drawing at a table.

"Hi." Lainy greeted. 

"Oh, hi." Namine greeted looking up from her work.

"Can I draw with you?" Lainy asked sitting down at the table.

"Sure." Namine replied handing Lainy paper and crayons. 

They spoke and drew for hours that day. Namine was shocked that Lainy used to be a cat wile Lainy was shocked that she was the only one in the house that would play with Namine or better yet draw.

Even do it started out bad Lainy's first day in the organization was a good one.

-Lainy 15 The Light of Hope


End file.
